


Weathering the Storm

by caramelariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco has a bad day, Harry has to navigate the rough waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathering the Storm

As soon as Harry stepped through the door he could tell that something was wrong. The house seemed a few degrees cooler than usual, and there was a strange crackle of energy to the air. He gently closed the door behind him and toed off his shoes. He hung his jacket on the coat rack knowing that Draco hated when he left his things all over the place.

He walked into the kitchen and found Draco sweeping the floor. The sink was filled with soap suds and what Harry had to assume were dirty dishes. The scene concerned him. Draco always complained about Harry’s habit of doing household chores the muggle way. “You have a _wand_ Potter,” he would say. The only time Draco resorted to physical labor was when he was incredibly stressed or pissed off. If that weren’t indication enough, the scowl the blond wore would chase away iron-hearted goblins.

“Hi there,” Harry asked from the safety of the doorway.

“Hi,” Draco grumbled in response. He swept a pile of dirt into the dust pan and emptied it into the garbage can. Then he turned back to the dishes and began on those.

Harry took a deep breath and prepared for battle. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

With a sigh Harry walked up to his boyfriend. “Okay,” he said simply and kissed Draco on the cheek. He leaned against the counter and watched Draco, waiting.

“Let’s go out tomorrow,” Draco said suddenly. “You will be buying me plenty of alcohol.”

Harry snorted. “And why is that?”

“The auditing team is coming in tomorrow, and you know how I feel about _them_.”

He did know how Draco felt about the division of the Ministry that was responsible for ensuring the legality of various businesses. Draco worked as a potions-brewer for one of the apothecaries that supplied both St. Mungo’s and private clients. Because some of the potions St. Mungo’s used required restricted ingredients, the team had frequently visited the apothecary to verify that all ingredients were accounted for and were being used in only the approved potions. Draco’s status as an ex-Death Eater only added to the concern of the Ministry.

“I’m sorry,” Harry supplied, not sure what else to say.

Draco snorted. “Yeah, well, what are you going to do?”

“Rough day at work?” Harry asked cautiously as Draco scrubbed furiously at a plate. He flinched and hoped the ceramic would hold up to the harsh treatment.

“Rough _week_ at work,” Draco growled. “I’m just so damn tired of these Ministry assholes. I have done nothing but follow every damn rule and guideline they’ve laid out for me. Healer Newton says my potions are the best he’s ever seen and even Joaquin admits that I’m a good worker. But do you think that matters to the Ministry? Of course not. I’m just a fucking Death Eater that got away with murder!” He threw down the sponge he had been squeezing and collapsed against the counter.

Harry hesitated a moment, not wanting to upset the blond, but he could not stand the broken look on his boyfriend’s face. He walked up behind him and pulled the other man against him. Thankfully Draco did not lash out, but simply let himself be pulled into the embrace. Harry shifted as the full weight of the blond leaned into his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Draco whispered. “I know I’ve been a right bastard lately.”

Harry clucked his tongue and shook his head. “I know you’ve been frustrated Draco. And it kills me that I can’t do anything to help.”

Draco sighed. “I wouldn’t want you to anyway. The last thing I need is for people to have more reasons to think I’m riding on your coattails.”

The statement brought a flash of irritation, but Harry pushed it aside. He understood Draco’s hesitance to allow Harry to help with anything concerning the Ministry. He just wished it didn’t have to be that way.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked earnestly.

Draco turned in his arms and forced a smile. “Yes. Get me absolutely wasted tomorrow and take care of my hangover the next morning.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re an alcoholic.”

“You love me.”

“I do,” Harry whispered. He pulled Draco to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The past couple of weeks had been hell. Draco always brought the frustration of his work home and Harry had to deal with the fallout. It was getting to the point that Harry was about to go to the auditing department, wand blazing. But he knew it wouldn’t help either of them, and he resigned himself to feeling helpless about the situation. He didn’t like feeling that way, but he knew this was only temporary. Every once in a while the Ministry would come chomping at Draco’s heels, just to remind him not to get too comfortable. When the auditing team found nothing amiss at the apothecary, this would all be forgotten.

He pulled Draco closer and smiled into his hair. Soon the good days would outweigh the bad, and he just had to weather the storm. In the meantime, he had a whole day to prepare himself for a very drunk Draco Malfoy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my husband in mind, who too often has to walk on eggshells with me.


End file.
